


Jerry the Snowman

by aecs_klaine



Series: love above all things [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Husbands, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Married Life, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sweet, probably not, will I ever learn how to tag properly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecs_klaine/pseuds/aecs_klaine
Summary: It's winter and Kurt and Blaine enjoy their evening together.Please someone teach me how to write a summary ahahaha
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: love above all things [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826284
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Jerry the Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a new one shot!!! As always, I hope you like it! 😊

Kurt was sitting on the backyard porch with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands as he watched his husband having fun with the snow. It was probably the most comical thing to see, with Blaine covered in way too many layers of clothing to keep the cold at bay while he tried to push a giant snowball.

It was comical, yes, but laughing at him couldn’t be further from his mind when Blaine looked at him with flushed cheeks, due to the effort and the cold, and a grin from ear to ear as he moved his arms to gesture towards the snowball, his eyes crinkling at the corners. It was the picture of joy and happiness, and Kurt wondered for not the first time, and certainly not for the last time, how on earth he got so lucky to find Blaine.

“Look, Kurt” Blaine said jumping up and down like a little kid “It’s going to be awesome, just wait. I’m going to make the best snowman ever!” He ran towards Kurt, landed a soft kiss on the top of his head and then went back to work.

Kurt continued watching the scene with amusement as Blaine fell face first into the new ball he was making, ending up with a snow-covered face. Kurt couldn’t help the laugh that scaped his lips at the look Blaine got, as if the snow had offended him personally. Then the glare turned towards him when Blaine heard him and Kurt had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing even more.

He tried to focus on the hot beverage on his hands, but as soon as he finished it and let it next to him a snowball hit him right on the face.

“Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson, you’re going to regret that” He gasped, wiping away the snow from his eyes. It was now Blaine’s turn to laugh, and apparently it was the funniest thing on earth because he ended up lying on his back while his body shook with each laugh that burst out of him “Let’s see who laughs when I don’t cuddle with you on the sofa to warm you up”

Blaine’s shot up at lightning speed as soon as he heard the words with eyes impossibly wide and full of fear, and maybe Kurt was enjoying this too much, but he had to keep the scowl on his face for the sake of the act “You wouldn’t dare, would you?” Blaine said with the most adorable pout ever, and Kurt had to thank all the years they had spent together because he had at least some kind of control over his reactions to his puppy eyes. Not much, but something was something.

“Oh, I would, and I would also destroy Jerry the Snowman” Kurt said, lifting an eyebrow while he was cackling inside at the affronted expression that covered Blaine’s face.

“I’m sorry” Blaine said, and it really wasn’t fair that he managed to look like a chastised little kid even when he was 33, because Kurt was powerless.

“I hate you” Kurt groaned, although he was laughing while cleaning the remnants of snow from his face “You can’t just look at me like that when I’m trying to fake being mad at you!” He said throwing his hands up in the air in exasperatio.

“I’m sorry?” Blaine said with a small smile.

“I bet you’re sorry” Kurt chuckled as he shook his head, standing up and walking towards Blaine until he was within touching distance. He put his arms around Blaine’s neck and pecked him on the lips while Blaine put his own arms around Kurt’s middle.

“I’m really” Blaine kissed him on the lips “Really” on the right cheek, making Kurt giggle “Really” on the left cheek “Really” on the nose “Really” he kissed him on the forehead “Really not sorry” He ended up kissing Kurt on the lips as he pulled their bodies as close together as he could.

“I’m married to a five year old” Kurt snorted with a smile when they broke the kiss “But god, I love you so much, Blaine”

“The feeling is mutual” Blaine pressed his face to the curve of Kurt’s neck as they swayed lightly in the silence of their backyard “So, so mutual”

They kept moving together while they let their hearts thrive with love and affection in each other’s arms. Blaine started humming and Kurt instantly recognized the song of their first duet ever.

_“I really can’t stay”_ Kurt sang next to Blaine’s ear.

_“But baby, it’s cold outside”_ Blaine sang, moving to rest his forehead against Kurt’s in favor of singing with the love of his live.

They slow danced while they continued singing a slower version of the song, their hearts beating in synchrony.

_“Oh but it’s cold outside”_ Their voices blended as perfectly as they had done all those years ago.

“I love you” Blaine said, leaning in to kiss Kurt, and he instantly reciprocated opening his mouth and allowing Blaine’s tongue entrance. It was full of lazy movements because they had no hurry, they had the rest of their lives together to do anything they wanted with each other and they cherished every second.

“I love you too” Kurt said back “But payback’s a bitch”

“What?” Blaine asked confused with a raised eyebrow. He soon discovered what Kurt meant when he found himself shoved into the snowball he was making and then with a face full of snow.

“You should know after more than ten years of marriage that I always have the last word” Kurt said brushing his hands together to get rid of the snow in his gloves, a smirk on his face.

“I should have seen that coming” Blaine chuckled as he laid down in a starfish position, looking up at the mostly blue sky.

“Yes you should have” Kurt agreed with a fond smile. He loved their bickering and their meaningless fights, he loved how they were just comfortable with each other to play around like kids, not caring that they were getting older, because Blaine was his best friend apart from his soulmate.

“Well, are you going to help me get up?” Blaine said with grabby hands.

“So that you can push me down?” Kurt smirked knowingly with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed.

“You’re too smart for your own good” Blaine grumbled, letting his arms fall back down to his sides.

“We already knew who had the brains in this relationship” Kurt winked.

“You’re mean” Blaine pouted, his puppy eyes back with full force.

Kurt shook his head and laid down next to Blaine, ignoring the squeal of happiness that his husband made as he cuddled closer until he was pressed to Kurt’s side, head resting on his chest.

“We’re going to get our clothes wet” Kurt said as he put an arm around Blaine’s body.

“You were the one who pushed me to the floor and voluntarily laid down”

“You started it”

“No, it was you when you laughed at me” Blaine fake glared at him.

“It’s not my fault it was funny” Kurt said.

“You owe me cuddles next to the chimney”

“As if I would deny myself that” Kurt said affectionately, smiling down at Blaine, whose grin matched his.

“Hey, Kurt”

“Yes?”

“I love you” Blaine whispered as if what he was saying was top secret.

“What?” Kurt gasped, putting the hand that wasn’t around Blaine over his mouth in mock bewilderment “And here I was all this time thinking you hate me?”

“Oh, no, I hate you a lot, it’s just that I might love you a bit” Blaine said with a serious face.

“Well, I think I might love you a bit too, but not much, you know?” Kurt said mimicking Blaine’s straight face. They kept staring at each other before bursting out laughing at the same time.

Slowly, their laughter died down, but the smiles on their faces didn’t go away “I never finished Jerry the Snowman” Blaine snickered.

“Well, what would you say if I offered my help so that we can go back inside to cuddle faster?”

“I would say thank you very much”

When they were teenagers it was all about grand gestures, dates with flowers, giving each other presents and surprises, but they soon noticed that all those things didn’t matter that much, because, even if those were nice, what they loved the most were the little things in life that made them grow closer together and the time they got to spend with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So... did you enjoy it? Tell me what you thought in the comments and leave kudos 🥺  
>  👉👈


End file.
